1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous solutions of polyphenol polymers useful as surface coatings, and to methods for their preparation.
2. Statement of Related Art
Compositions for the treatment of surfaces with derivatives of polyphenol compounds are known.
However, such phenolic compounds are all prepared in the presence of one or more organic solvents, and the resulting solutions or dispersions are, after optional dilution with water, used without the removal of the organic solvent component.